


Клетка для канарейки

by Allora



Series: Phoenix [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Light Angst, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирилл Карпов получает новую работу, которая прямо противоположна его прежней, составлявшей смысл его жизни.<br/>Внутренний динозавр Кира может приспособиться к чему угодно, но сможет ли он предать друга?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клетка для канарейки

**Author's Note:**

> АУ. Этой истории никогда не было в мире "Птицы" и "Пепла". Но она могла быть.

Последние полчаса Кир чувствовал себя неуютно. Нет, его смущала не компания за соседним столиком, хотя двое особо буйных стронгеров уже пытались завязать стандартную беседу. Обычно такие переговоры начинались со слов "Дай закурить", но курить в космопортах запрещалось, поэтому стронгерам пришлось проявить фантазию. Они поинтересовались, зачем он напивается перед рейсом.

Сейчас они сидели за своим столиком, одаривая Кира недвусмысленными взглядами. Один из них прижимал к животу руку с вывихнутым пальцем. Ну, не стоило тыкать им в лицо Киру. Когда кто-то проявляет неуважение к мирно отдыхающему Кириллу Карпову, в нем обычно просыпается Ти-Рекс. Тогда и ломаются руки, вывихиваются пальцы и сильно редеют зубы... Зря стронгеры надеются отловить его на выходе из бара. То есть, отловить-то можно, но они напрасно надеются взять реванш. Даже если предположить, что Ти-Рекса можно взять количеством, то кобура с боевым излучателем у него всегда на своем месте.

Нет, стронгеры его не напрягали ни капли. А вот парочка за столом у выхода чем-то смущала. Двое мужчин в строгих дорожных комбинезонах, один постарше, с квадратным лицом, на котором выделялись глубокие морщины от носа к краям губ и горизонтальные на лбу, и второй - чуть старше Кира, светловолосый и улыбчивый. Кира смутили взгляды, которые бросали в его сторону эти двое, и то, как светловолосый прятал улыбку, встречаясь с ним глазами.

Последние полгода Кирилл Карпов был вольной птицей. На том месте, куда он ушел с "Киплинга", он продержался всего три месяца. Его уволили, вполне справедливо - он признавал, что справедливо - за многократные нарушения дисциплины, за несоблюдение субординации... Ну и последней каплей стала драка - когда взбешенный очередным замечанием Ти-Рекс свернул челюсть своему напарнику. Грэй ни в чем не был виноват, Кир потом даже хотел извиниться. Но так и не смог. Ти-Рекс в жизни ни перед кем не извинялся, если не считать Балу. Но тому не нужно было ничего говорить, произносить вслух эти невозможные слова... Балу всегда знал, что вот этим взглядом Кир просит прощения, а предложение выпить вместе означает "не грузись, я сам во всем виноват, давай забудем".

Кир встряхнулся. Балу сейчас далеко. А вот сомнительные типы у выхода близко, и явно интересуются им. Он знал подобных людей. Это либо полиция, либо соглядатаи от военных. За время своего свободного плавания он успел близко познакомиться и с теми, и с другими. Да, вольные художники вроде него, без определенного места работы и жительства, с боевым оружием - пусть и с разрешением - всегда привлекали внимание законников.

Ладно. Он не совершал ничего преступного, и всего лишь хочет улететь на Немезиду.

Хватит глушить коньяк. Кир небрежным жестом подозвал официанта, краем глаза отметил, как оживились стронгеры. Усмехнулся, покачал головой, пока официант снимал деньги с его карточки, потом встал и неторопливо пошел к выходу. Стронгеры стайкой направились к боковой двери. Ловить будут в коридоре перед посадочной платформой. Ну-ну. Двое у выхода проводили его взглядами, но дальше он за ними не следил – все его внимание захватила предстоящая стычка. Как бы то ни было, но поставить на место зарвавшихся хамов всегда было приятно.

Парни в дорожных комбинезонах деликатно дождались окончания спектакля, и подошли к нему только тогда, когда он двинулся в сторону посадки, оставляя позади четверых стонущих и хрипящих «быков» на полу коридора.

\- Господин Карпов, не уделите нам буквально пару минут? – вежливо окликнул его старший.

Кир уважал вежливых людей. Кроме того, подобное начало не походило ни на полицейские предъявы, ни на наезд шпиков от государства.

\- Пару – уделю, - повернулся он с одной из своих самых интеллигентных улыбок, мило сочетающейся с разбитыми костяшками на руках и свежей ссадиной на скуле.

\- Наш шеф следит за вами с тех пор, как вы покинули «Киплинг», - взял быка за рога светловолосый. – На некоторое время после вашего увольнения из «Колизея» мы потеряли вас из виду, но недавно снова нашли.

Кир вопросительно поднял бровь в сторону старшего, и тот неожиданно торопливо пояснил:

\- Дело на Марсе было достаточно громким.

А, верно. Тогда он немного побуйствовал в местном полицейском участке. Надо же, - «громким». Подумаешь, пара набитых морд и разбитая система слежения. Как уже было сказано – не стоит будить Ти-Рекса, если он спит…

\- Что вам нужно?

Светловолосый взглянул ему прямо в лицо, на этот раз не пряча улыбки – она просто пропала, и серьезно ответил:

\- Вы должны поехать с нами, господин Карпов.

\- А если я откажусь? – Кир очень не любил, когда посторонние люди намекали на то, что он кому-то что-то «должен».

\- Вы не сможете, - все так же серьезно ответил парень, а Кир запоздало дернулся в сторону старшего.

Не успел. Что-то кольнуло в шею, и над головой вдруг взметнулось черное небо со звездами – прозрачный потолок посадочного коридора. Потом пропали и звезды.

 

***

 

\- Я приношу вам извинения за своих людей. Они должны были сначала переговорить с вами, но поспешили.

Кир открыл глаза. Не обращая внимания на голос, приносящий извинения (что-что, а вот принимать их Кир всегда считал своим правом), он первым делом проверил степень своей свободы. Убедившись, что руки-ноги никак не стеснены в движении, а кобура пуста, он поднял взгляд.

Небольшая комната – явно деловой кабинет. Строгая обстановка, только пара кресел, не считая того, в котором сидел он сам, скрытые в потолке светильники, ни одного окна, закрытые и замаскированные ниши в стенах, изящная, но строгая конструкция стола из металла и прозрачного пластика в торце комнаты и человек за ним. За спиной Кир ощутил еще пару человек – возможно даже те двое из космопорта, но они его сейчас мало интересовали. Тот, за столом, привлек все его внимание. Он знал это лицо с грубыми чертами лица, эту массивную фигуру и этот сумрачно-внимательный взгляд темных глаз.

Человек, которого объявили в розыск, и за чью голову давали хорошенькое состояние. Он держал под своим контролем несколько секторов Содружества, на самых границах. Кир в свое время не успел принять участие ни в одной операции, связанной с ним, но сведения об этом человеке получал вместе со всеми офицерами «Плутона-1».

\- Господин Алан Стоун, - утвердительно сказал Кир, закидывая ногу на ногу. – Не думал, что когда-нибудь встречусь с вами лично.

Стоун позволил улыбке скользнуть по его лицу - как будто ящерка по камню пробежала.

\- Я знал, что служба информации в ваших подразделениях поставлена на широкую ногу. Приятно, что у служащих на «Плутоне-1» такая хорошая память.

\- Позвольте мне повторить свой вопрос, - почти перебил его Кир. – Что вам нужно?

Он не хотел признаваться даже самому себе в том, что его встревожила осведомленность Стоуна. База «Плутон-1» была засекречена, равно как и личный состав того или иного носителя. То, что они знали о Плутоне и «Киплинге», настораживало. Впрочем, это же Стоун…

\- Мне нужны вы.

\- В каком качестве?

Как бы то ни было, но он не мог и не хотел показывать, что удивлен и растерян. Кроме того, по некоторым признакам Кир видел, что его привезли сюда не для того, чтобы убить. Сотрудничество? Это интересно. Взять бывшего офицера спецназа ВКС, и спросить, не хочет ли он воевать против своих – это нужна либо сказочная наглость, либо… либо хорошее знание психологии того офицера.

\- Я не предлагаю вам убивать ваших бывших сослуживцев.

Мысли читает?

\- Ваши мысли нетрудно угадать, господин Карпов. Вы полагаете, что я полный идиот и сейчас предложу вам сдать все, что вы знаете, под пытками или за деньги… Нет.

Кир молчал, сохраняя вежливо-заинтересованную неподвижность.

\- Я всего лишь хочу предложить вам помочь мне в одном деле. Оно не имеет отношения к тому, что вы называете террором, оно не повлечет за собой убийства. Я всего лишь хочу посетить Луну по личному вопросу, и мне необходимо обеспечение полной безопасности этого мероприятия. Космопорты Луны находятся под охраной военных. Вы, как офицер, пусть и без высшего допуска, в курсе их методов, способов, схем. Мы долго следили за вами, и знаем, что вы не из безумных патриотов. В вас есть здравый смысл, и вы способны…

\- Предать своих? – любезно подсказал Кир, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается злость.

\- Отличить предательство от делового предложения, - Стоун не изменил ни выражения лица, ни интонации. – Я предлагаю вам хорошие деньги за обеспечение безопасности одной моей встречи на личном уровне. Если вы не согласитесь, я отпущу вас без малейшего упрека. И, разумеется, перенесу место встречи – на всякий случай.

Ему дали время на раздумья. Предоставили небольшой номер а-ля гостиничный, и попросили ответить через пару часов.

Кир лег на неширокую кровать – раз она тут есть, почему не воспользоваться? – прямо на атласное покрывало, не снимая обуви, и уставился в светлый потолок.

Стоун даже объяснил, в чем проблема. Ему нужно встретиться с одним из своих родственников. Он не стал рассказывать, зачем, но вопрос явно личного характера. Стоун напирал на то, что во время этой встречи не будут решаться проблемы рабочего направления, и эта встреча не имеет значения для его движения. На вопрос – почему бы не привезти родственника в эту же резиденцию, Стоун посмотрел неожиданно печальными глазами и ничего не ответил. Киру на секунду стало совестно. Ну, конечно, привезти его сюда - значит поставить под угрозу всю базу и жизнь того родственника.

Деньги, предлагаемые Стоуном, были хороши. Получив эту сумму, он мог позволить себе еще пару лет не заботиться о своем существовании и спокойно искать то дело, которое было бы по душе. А что тебе по душе, Кир? Ты хочешь обратно в ВКС? Нет, это этап пройденный, и решение, принятое год назад, обжалованию не подлежит. Работать охранником в каком-нибудь агентстве? Типа «Колизея»? Нет, это тоже уже испробовано. Мирно осесть где-то на Земле или одной из колоний? Как долго ты выдержишь мирную спокойную жизнь, перед тем, как загреметь в полицию за очередной дебош?

Он понимал, что приняв это предложение от Алана Стоуна, он автоматически оказывается по сторону баррикад, противоположную той, которую занимал последние лет пятнадцать. «Вы способны отличить предательство от делового предложения». Да, и способен просчитать, к чему приведет согласие с этим предложением. Ты ведь понимешь, Кир, что будет дальше. Да, ты обеспечишь ему эту встречу. «Луну-1» ты знаешь, как облупленную. И следующим шагом будет предложение занять место в службе безопасности Стоуна. Коготок увяз – всей птичке пропасть.

Впрочем, почему сразу – «пропасть»?..

 

Встреча Алана Стоуна и его двоюродной сестры прошла в шумном космопорте «Луна-1» без сучка и задоринки. Слежка за Джиной Лоуренс была отсечена сразу по прибытии ее лайнера с Марса. Когда же спецслужбы смогли ее восстановить, Джина спокойно сидела в гордом одиночестве в кафе, дожидаясь рейса на Землю, Алан Стоун уже летел прочь от Луны, а деньги за работу – Киру на счет.

Кир следил за операцией из своего номера в резиденции Стоуна, где установили всю необходимую для такого наблюдения аппаратуру. Когда все было закончено, он выключил связь, камеры слежения, и привычно завалился на кровать, на этот раз, разувшись – в конце концов, последнюю пару недель это была его собственная кровать.

Он знал одну вещь четко и ясно, был в ней уверен, как и в сегодняшней операции. Его не отпустят. Если он не согласится работать на Стоуна, его не выпустят живым – он слишком много видел и слышал. Вряд ли Стоун держит его за человека, падкого на деньги и не понимающего, что происходит. Когда они встретятся после его возвращения, Кир твердо решил брать инициативу в свои руки – чтобы оправдать ожидания.

Он не предполагал, что Стоун придет к нему сам, поэтому встретил его, по-прежнему, лежа. Когда открылась дверь, Кир даже не дернулся. Если тот считает, что он будет вскакивать при его встрече, делая стойку, как собачка, то он заблуждается. Пока еще их отношения – на равных.

\- Господин Карпов, я пришел поблагодарить вас, - звучно сказал Стоун.

Один из телохранителей занял место у дверей, второй – за спинкой стула хозяина. Кир не пошевелился.

\- Наверное, вы хотите задать мне вопросы? – спросил Стоун, не дождавшись реакции.

\- Двадцать тысяч в месяц, и по пять дополнительно за каждую удачную операцию, - лениво сказал Кир, не поворачивая головы. – Это для начала.

Он добился эффекта, Стоун на полминуты потерял ориентацию в разговоре. При неудачном окончании беседы это - дополнительная зарубка в пользу смертного приговора. Но выбирать-то особо не из чего.

Молчание затягивалось, но он упрямо не поворачивал головы.

\- Знаете, почему я выбрал именно вас? – наконец спросил Стоун. Голос его звучал спокойно, но в нем слышалось что-то непонятное. – Вы, действительно, не безумный патриот, вы профессионал, у вас неординарный тип мышления, вы практичны и не поддаетесь эмоциям… - он сделал паузу, - …в работе.

Кир понял. Стоун и правда неплохо осведомлен о нем. И о том, что вывести его из себя можно. Нет, дело не в драках. Азарт в работе даже полезен в разумных пределах, так ему всегда говорили. Дело в том, что у нормальных людей называется «личной жизнью».

\- У вас практически нет слабых мест. Вас сложно шантажировать даже вашей собственной жизнью, - продолжал Стоун. – Вы подходите мне. Судя по вашему предложению, я также подхожу вам.

\- Два условия, - Кир стремительно сел на кровати, не обращая внимания на дернувшегося к кобуре телохранителя. – Я не участвую в террористических акциях и имею свободу передвижения по этой планете.

И вот тут он понял, что странного было в голосе Стоуна. Тот рассмеялся. Это была не насмешка, не издевка – смех облегчения. Продолжая смеяться, он протянул Киру ладонь для рукопожатия.

\- Черт возьми, вы и правда такой, как мне казалось, - сказал он, когда Кир сжал его руку. – Вы получите двадцать пять тысяч, пять премиальных за каждую операцию, свободу передвижения по Нерине, право бесплатно развлекаться в местных клубах и борделях, и вы не будете разрабатывать наши военные операции. На вас будет обеспечение безопасности моих транспортников и проведения торговых сделок. Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будет успешным. Рад, что вы присоединились к нам, Кирилл.

Он чуть было не поправил Стоуна – «Кир», но промолчал, сам не зная, почему.

 

***

 

Несколько первых недель Киру было не до развлечений. Принятые им обязательства оказались стоившими тех денег, что ему платили. Ему требовалось охватить столько нюансов, понять столько схем действий, и усвоить столько дополнительной информации, что голова шла кругом. Эти несколько недель так заняли его сознание делами, что он на время лишился способности рассуждать о всех посторонних вещах – в том числе и о законной стороне того, что он сейчас делал. Вернее, о незаконной. К концу первого месяца он понял, что рассуждать о морали сейчас просто не хочет. Его захватил тот самый азарт работы, желание использовать данные ему возможности стать кем-то большим, чем пушечным мясом для государства, желание навести порядок в вверенном ему хозяйстве – службе безопасности Алана Стоуна… да, пусть террориста номер один, два, или какой у него там сейчас порядковый номер. У Кира был шанс доказать самому себе, что он способен не только убивать и взрывать, но и созидать, и отлаживать работу механизма, в котором раньше мог быть только мелким бессловесным винтиком. Ну, и заработать, наконец. Тоже не лишнее…

Стоун следил за его внедрением в дела со стороны, не мешая. Они встречались редко, и только в конце второго месяца произошла их первая большая встреча как хозяина и начальника его СБ.

\- Мне нравится, как ты начал, Кирилл.

Переход на «ты» Кира не смутил, он был далек от щепетильности в общении. Не смутил и телохранитель у двери – на этот раз всего один.

\- Спасибо, господин Стоун. Я думаю, что уже готов приступить к выполнению полноценной работы.

Стоун усмехнулся.

\- Если ты не заметил, ты уже давно выполняешь ее полноценно. По крайней мере, мои регулярные текущие рейсы последние недели проходят без единой проблемы. Я вызвал тебя специально, чтобы сказать об этом. И заодно напомнить, что уходить с головой в работу – это хорошо, но отдых так же необходим. В ближайшие три дня не предвидится ни одного мероприятия, где было бы необходимо твое присутствие. Поэтому бери три выходных и отправляйся в город – для начала в Мун-Вегас. Это ближайший к нашему дому город, и там, как ты уже понял по названию, ты найдешь все возможные развлечения, необходимые молодому человеку, загруженному работой сверх меры.

 

***

 

Мун-Вегас действительно оказался уменьшенной копией своего земного собрата. Кир прибыл в город к вечеру – как раз, когда зажглись огни на улицах. Рекомендации, полученные от сотрудников и подчиненных, привели его сначала в казино. Разумеется, на Нерине не действовал запрет Земного Содружества на азартные игры. Разумеется, Кир не воспользовался карточкой VIP клиента, выданной ему Стоуном, и, разумеется, в лицо его никто не знал. Поэтому он с удовольствием выиграл некоторую сумму, а потом с не меньшим удовольствием проиграл ее обратно вместе с некоторым довеском из своих собственных финансов. После третьего проигрыша он понял, что ему стало скучно, и покинул игорное заведение. Вспоминая рассказы об азартных игроках, просаживающих состояния в казино, он усмехнулся. Видимо, он не азартный человек… по крайней мере, в играх.

Посещение стрип-бара оказалось более интересным. Все же, два месяца без полноценного женского общества были неприятными. Небось, не армия, - за последнее время на свободе Кир привык, что в любой момент может снять девочку – проститутку или нет, как повезет. Он забыл об этом, выматываясь на работе, но сейчас, сидя в полутьме бара и поглядывая на сцену с полуобнаженными танцовщицами, осознал, как же ему не хватало нормального секса.

Поэтому следующим пунктом в развлечениях стал бордель, посоветованный одним из телохранителей Стоуна, громилой Форбсом.

Вот тут Кир воспользовался VIP-карточкой. Ему не хотелось экономить на долгожданном удовольствии. На выбор ему предоставили «элитный альбом», как сказала местная мадам. Да, девушки были такие, что глаза разбегались. Кир невольно вспомнил Индиго с двумя-тремя красотками в объятиях, усмехнулся. А чем он хуже?

Три девочки из борделя мадам Инессы надолго запомнили эту ночь. Кир был в этом уверен. Сам он, правда, не запомнил не только имен, но и внешности своих ночных подружек. Запомнил только, что у двух из них были короткие волосы, и это было неудобно, а вот у одной они шикарно наматывались на кулак во время соития, и запрокинутая голова открывала доступ к незащищенной высокой шее… Вампирские какие-то наклонности, - подумал Кир, когда следующим днем сидел в ресторане и обдумывал прошедшую ночь. Обдумывал он следующий вопрос: пойти ли вечером обратно к мадам Инессе, или опробовать другое заведение?

Мадам Инесса была женщиной умной, и второй визит важного гостя из резиденции Хозяина ее явно обрадовал.

\- Хотите повторить? – спросила она низким грудным голосом.

Кир неожиданно подумал, что если бы он выбирал женщину по голосу, у мадам Инессы были неплохие шансы.

\- Нет, - ответил он, раздумывая над целесообразностью того, что хотел сейчас сказать. Мысль о мадам Инессе неожиданным образом повернула его мысли. – Я хочу провести эту ночь не просто с девочкой для траха, а с женщиной, которая после занятия сексом сможет просто поговорить со мной, рассказать что-нибудь интересное… я на два месяца выпадал из жизни по работе, и мне бы хотелось…

\- Я знаю, что вы имеете в виду, - кивнула мадам Инесса. – Вам не зря рекомендовали именно мое заведение. Люди мистера Стоуна частые гости здесь, и у многих из них возникают желания, подобные вашим. Вы обратились по адресу.

 

Кир ждал обещанную ему гейшу по-инессовски, развалившись в глубоком удобном кресле. Откупоренная бутылка с красным вином ждала своего часа, но он не тронул ее. Два бокала стояли рядом на столике, ожидая прихода девушки. Кир не ждал от этой ночи ничего, кроме отдыха, но ему неожиданно захотелось, чтобы девушка не просто выполняла свою работу, а была бы заинтересована и в нем, и в сексе с ним, и в беседе. И он был готов применить все присущее ему обаяние и знание женщин, чтобы получить в эту ночь желаемое.

Он не хотел себе признаваться в этом, но приходилось. Он скучал по тому времени, когда рядом всегда были собеседники. Вынужденное мотание по Содружеству последнее время удовлетворяло его жажду свободы, и полностью лишило возможности обыкновенного общения. Два месяца работы на Стоуна заставили забыть о свободе, зато вернули смысл его жизнедеятельности, но не утолили жажду нормального человеческого общества…

\- Добрый вечер.

Девушка вошла так бесшумно, что даже Кир не услышал ее шагов. Зато он услышал ее голос. А на память он никогда не жаловался. Он знал этот голос. Как хорошо, что он сидит в тени, и его лица она не видит – у него есть минута на то, чтобы вспомнить, кто это. Кто-то смутно знакомый и с кем связаны не самые радостные воспоминания…

\- Ближе, - негромко скомандовал он. Ему сейчас было не до вежливости.

Девушка сделала пару шагов, и оказалась в полосе приглушенного света от светильника-факела на стене.

\- Вот это сюрприз, - протянул Кир и поднялся на ноги. Теперь свет падал и на него.

Да, для нее это тоже был сюрприз. Он увидел, как расширились ее глаза, как она вздрогнула всем телом, и как ее отшатнуло на шаг назад. Не больше, чем на шаг. Она понимала, что деваться ей из этой комнаты некуда, и звать на помощь тоже бесполезно…

Все мысли о томном цивилизованном вечере-беседе выветрились из головы. Эта женщина разбудила в нем воспоминания, которые не надо было трогать.

Каджеро. Каменная стена лжи. Ощущение полной беспомощности и невозможности эту стену пробить. Ти-Рекс ненавидел беспомощность… Ника и Феникс. Бессилие изменить что-либо. И Карина Сайдарова. Кирпичик в той непробиваемой стене. Женщина, разговоры с которой выводили Ти-Рекса из себя, хотя он никому этого не показывал. Женщина, которая посмела играть с ним. Которая подставила вместо себя Нику, трусливо сбежав с Каджеро в самый ответственный момент. Которая смогла сбежать, не позволив ему поставить ее на место.

Палец нашел кнопку на подлокотнике, где был укреплен пульт управления системами комнаты.

\- За все надо платить, Карина, не так ли? – тихо сказал Ти-Рекс.

Его негромкий голос заставил ее сделать еще один шаг к двери. К закрытой и заблокированной им двери. Распахнутые глаза испуганного олененка не отрывались от его лица. Этот взгляд лишал его последнего равновесия. Кто-то другой, возможно, остановился бы, тронутый ее испугом. Но Ти-Рекс уже завелся, и подобные нюансы его только распаляли.

\- Ты совсем не рада меня видеть, детка? Впрочем, ты никогда мне особо не радовалась, я помню.

Два шага к ней, она отступает медленнее, потому что умом понимает, что некуда. Он видел легкую испарину на ее висках, расширенные зрачки, видел, как мелко дрожат ее ресницы и вздрагивают руки – она боится его почти до потери сознания.

\- Помнишь, как ты врала мне? Тогда я думал, что хочу свернуть тебе шею.

Она уперлась спиной в створки двери, и он оказался прямо перед ней, вплотную, не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз – как удав от кролика.

\- Сейчас я не хочу убивать тебя. Это было бы слишком просто… И не по адресу, верно? Не знаю, как ты сюда попала, но тут тебе самое место, мисс Неприступность…

Она, наконец, закрыла глаза, словно соглашаясь.

И это молчаливое согласие сняло последние тормоза.

 

Давно, очень давно, он не позволял себе отпустить на волю своего внутреннего похотливого демона. Черт знает, что сдерживало его последние годы, но очень многим девчонкам повезло, что они не познакомились с Ти-Рексом во всей его красе. Карине повезло гораздо меньше. Ей пришлось испытать на себе всю давно сдерживаемую жестокую силу и необузданность желаний, которые, наконец, вырвались на волю.

Эта ночь была бесконечной – для нее. И пролетела, как один миг – для него.

 

Кир проснулся, когда на часах было давно за полдень. Его не будили, не беспокоили, но в комнате он был уже один. Девушка исчезла.

Он сел на кровати, огляделся вокруг. Помнится, в первую ночь, когда девочек было трое, утро они встретили в более цивилизованной обстановке. Он поморщился, заметив на ковре у стены темное пятно, и не сразу сообразил, что это было вино. Вино, которое он вылил из бутылки, перед тем, как… Теперь он уже не морщился, его скривило, как будто судорогой свело мышцы лица. Иногда он готов был сам себя пристрелить, особенно после таких вот буйствований, когда Кир с трудом мог вспомнить происходившее, даже если был трезв, как стекло. Он уже не понимал, что его так разъярило. И что самое нехорошее – он не помнил толком, чем все закончилось. Для Карины.

Как эта девушка попала на Нерину? Как оказалась в этом заведении? Наверняка она не от хорошей жизни тут находится… А тут еще он, со своими старыми обидами и безумием тиранозавра на охоте.

Кир медленно поднялся. Не то, чтобы его терзало зверское чувство вины – если она здесь работает, должна быть привычной ко всякому, и вряд ли он должен как-то по-особенному относиться к проститутке. Не то, чтобы он чувствовал себя монстром – ну, по воспоминаниям, ей вряд ли было приятно, и наверняка она долго будет приходить в себя, но он ее не покалечил и не убил, ничего смертельного. Кажется. Ничего, он заплатит Инессе, и девчонке дадут пару выходных.

С этими мыслями он заглянул в ванную, склонился над умывальником, ополаскивая лицо. Закончил с умыванием и бритьем, прошелся расческой по влажным волосам, выпрямился и уже развернулся к выходу, как вдруг его взгляд упал на душевую кабинку с отдернутой занавеской в невысохших каплях воды.

А вот сюда я вино не заносил, - тупо стукнуло в голове. Это уже не оно…

 

Мадам Инесса при прощании держалась все так же приветливо. На просьбу о выходном для его ночной гостьи понимающе кивнула, приняла деньги.

\- Не волнуйтесь, Кирилл, - улыбнулась она. – Мы все понимаем, что вам нелегко, и работа полностью вас выматывает. Вам необходимо расслабляться. Все в порядке, приходите еще. Карина, если захотите, будет ждать вас.

Кир вдруг испытал дикое желание немедленно покинуть это помещение. Он пробормотал что-то на прощание и быстро вышел. На улице он некоторое время соображал, отчего так мерзко на душе, и что ему сейчас делать. Ничего не придумав по первому вопросу, второй он решил кардинально – вызвал свою машину и вернулся в резиденцию. Последний свободный день он провел, сидя в своих апартаментах перед включенным головизором и напиваясь пивом, привезенным из города.

 

***

 

Снова в Вегас он поехал в ближайший же выходной, который Стоун дал ему после одной важной и успешно проведенной сделки.

За несколько недель, прошедших после первого визита, Кир не вспоминал ни о мадам Инессе, ни о Карине. Слишком много информации ему нужно было перерабатывать каждый день, слишком выматывала ответственность. Но едва он освободился, как почувствовал, что ему необходимо все же поговорить с Кариной. Черт его знает, что это было. Вряд ли чувство вины – он не признавал наличие этого чувства в себе. Вряд ли желание что-то исправить – что тут исправлять, она ему не подруга, не любовница, не родственница. Он хотел повторить? Нет, это слишком даже для Ти-Рекса. Он может одичать на время, но он не садист, чтобы хотеть этого постоянно…

Мадам Инесса встретила его, как старого знакомого. Он незаметно стал для нее «мой мальчик» и «дружок», а из его обращения к ней исчезло слово «мадам». Это было тоже непривычно – любого другого он убил бы за «дружка», но этот грудной голос словно гипнотизировал.

\- Итак, о погоде мы переговорили, теперь ближе к делу, я полагаю, - сказала Инесса спустя десять минут разговора. – Ты хочешь продолжить знакомство с Кариной, или попробуешь других?

Ответить на этот вопрос он с ходу затруднился. Вообще-то ему дико хотелось отдохнуть. Но если бы он уехал, не увидев эту девчонку, не убедившись, что с ней все нормально, он бы чувствовал себя неудовлетворенным. Поэтому спустя полчаса он вошел в комнату – не ту, в которой буйствовал в прошлый раз, - где его ждала Карина.

 

Она стояла у стены, не спуская с дверей все тех же испуганных глаз. На этот раз Кир увидел в них не просто страх. Безнадежность загнанного зверька. Девушка знала, что если он захочет, все повторится. И никто не придет на помощь.

Кир хотел что-нибудь сказать, когда входил в комнату. Он думал, что скажет ей «Привет» и успокоит разговором, даст понять, что он больше не тронет ее. Но этот взгляд лишил смысла все слова, которые он готовил. Как он мог в прошлый раз так завестись от этих затравленных глаз, Кир сейчас не мог понять. Он смотрел на Карину, молчание тянулось бесконечно. И когда она снова закрыла глаза, словно покоряясь тому, что ждала от него в следующее мгновение, он не выдержал и выскочил обратно за дверь.

Объяснить что-либо Инессе он не смог, просто попросил не трогать сегодня Карину, и уехал обратно, к пиву и головизору.

 

Тупо глядя в потолок своей комнаты, лежа на кровати, он думал о том, что не по себе ему было не от того, что он сделал больно конкретной девчонке.

Кир ненавидел тех, кто насиловал женщин. Он всегда давил тех, кто силой брал то, что ему не принадлежало. И эта ненависть, как он сейчас понимал, проистекала из стандартного – более всего мы ненавидим в других то, с чем не можем справиться в себе. Он думал, что это его безумие осталось в прошлом, в далекой юности, когда не было никаких условностей и обязательств, когда были только Ти-Рекс и улица. Но, оказывается, есть вещи, которые нельзя изжить и задавить, от чего нельзя избавиться. И ведь был же, был звоночек – та история на Каджеро. Ника… Он тогда совсем сошел с ума. Если бы ее парнем оказался не воскресший Феникс, Ти-Рекс убил бы его. Просто убил бы, тогда, в драке. А потом все равно взял бы ее. Тогда всех их спасла неожиданность и то, что Феникс был одним из немногих, кого Ти-Рекс не смог бы убить. Не «не справился бы», а «не захотел бы».

Карину ничто не спасло.

Кир закрыл глаза. Ты становишься тем, что ненавидишь. То, что ты работаешь на одного из тех, кого уничтожал не так давно, это не так страшно. Это бизнес и ничего больше. А вот то, чем ты становишься внутри – вот что жутко. Работая здесь, где нет рамок, тормозов, где есть только «ты хозяин, все тебе принадлежит», ты не справишься с этим сам. Это тяжело признавать в очередной раз, но был на свете человек, который сильнее Кира, и с которым он не мог справиться.

Его звали Ти-Рекс.

 

***

 

\- Кирилл, зайди ко мне, - включился селектор.

Кир нехотя поднялся из кресла. Вечер только начинался, завтра предстоял тяжелый день, и он планировал хорошенько отдохнуть и выспаться. Но если хозяин зовет – значит, у него дело.

\- Проходи, присаживайся, - встретил его Стоун. – О завтрашней операции я в курсе, можешь не докладывать, я тебе доверяю.

Да, Кир знал, что доверяет. Вот уже почти пять месяцев, как исчез и второй телохранитель от дверей, и Стоун разговаривает с ним наедине.

\- Я хотел поговорить о тебе, Кирилл.

Его насторожило нечто новое в голосе Стоуна. Нечто человеческое. Нет, Хозяин всегда был вежлив и доброжелателен, но таких ноток в его голосе Кир ни разу не слышал. Что-то сродни заботливости.

\- Я слушаю, - слегка деревянно отозвался он.

\- Вот уже полгода, как ты регулярно посещаешь Вегас. Это нормально, половина моих сотрудников отдыхает именно там. Но Инесса говорит, что ты каждый выходной проводишь ночь в ее доме, с одной-единственной девушкой. Это правда?

\- Мадам Инессе незачем сочинять.

\- Я только хотел спросить, что у тебя к этой девушке? Сам понимаешь, я не заботливый папаша, мне твою нравственность блюсти ни к чему. Если девочка нужна тебе – забирай ее оттуда. Я не тюремщик и не зверь. Она все равно принадлежит мне, что там, что тут, мне все равно, где она будет жить. Но запрещать своим людям влюбляться и даже заводить семьи я не собираюсь.

\- Я не влюблен, - спокойно прервал его Кир.

Вот в чем дело. Стоун ищет слабые места… Промахнулся, Хозяин. У Ти-Рекса нет слабых мест.

Он сам не знал, зачем регулярно ходит к Инессе, и зачем ночи напролет вместо развлечений с покорными его воле девочками проводит в гробовом молчании в обществе панически боявшейся его Карины. Он не был влюблен – как можно влюбиться в трясущуюся от страха рабыню, при том, что в его душе все еще живет память о гордой каджерианской королеве? Может быть, Карина была единственным человеком, который напоминал ему о прошлом? Может быть. Или не о прошлом, а о настоящем. О том, кем он не должен быть. Может, и так.

\- И все же, раз она нужна тебе, привези ее сюда. Считай это приказом, - Стоун нажал кнопку открытия дверей.

Кир понял – аудиенция закончена, и поднялся.

\- Мне будет спокойнее, если ты будешь больше времени проводить в доме, - добавил Стоун.

И если ты все же привяжешься к ней, - мысленно продолжил Кир.

Он молча склонил голову и вышел.

 

***

 

Инессу, видимо, предупредили, поэтому когда Кир приехал к ней, ему не пришлось ничего объяснять. Карина уже ждала в холле, с небольшой сумкой у ног. Инесса на прощание сказала Киру, что будет рада видеть его снова, если у него появится желание. Он поблагодарил и открыл дверь, пропуская Карину вперед.

 

Девушке предоставили комнату рядом с его апартаментами. Судя по всему, Стоун отрекомендовал ее как наложницу Кира. Что ж, спасибо, что отвел ей отдельное жилье, а не поселил в его же спальне. С некоторых пор Кир очень уважал свободное личное пространство, и не потерпел бы рядом кого бы то ни было, тем более – Карину.

Легче не стало. Стало сложнее. Теперь, несмотря на намеки Стоуна, Кир все выходные проводил в Вегасе – но теперь уже в барах, игровых домах, кинотеатрах и прочих развлекательных заведениях. Он снимал девчонок – и те даже умудрялись доставлять ему удовольствие. Возвращаясь домой, он взял за правило привозить какую-нибудь безделушку для Карины. С одной стороны, Стоун был бы доволен некоторому вниманию, которое Кир уделял ей, с другой – он, все же, хоть и старательно открещивался от этого, чувствовал себя виноватым перед девушкой. Его стесняло ее присутствие в доме, он чувствовал себя почти так же, как она – загнанным в угол подопытным зверьком. Стоун, может, хотел как лучше. А может – действительно ставил эксперимент.

Карина долго не могла поверить, что Кир больше не причинит ей вреда. Однако все же поверила. Он заметил и запомнил тот день, когда ее отношение к нему переменилось.

 

В доме все знали, что привезенную из города наложницу Киру навязал Хозяин. И все знали, что Кир избегает пользоваться этим навязанным подарком.

Однажды он шел по холлу первого этажа, возвращаясь из офиса к себе домой чуть раньше обычного. Он не успел понять, что за странные звуки слышит в комнате для охраны, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, и оттуда вылетела Карина. Растрепанные волосы, расстегнутая блузка и, только недавно ушедшее, вновь затравленное выражение лица. Увидев Кира, она замерла неподвижно, и вдруг бросилась к нему, как будто он был ее единственным защитником в этом доме. В принципе, - подумал он, рефлекторно загораживая ее спиной, - так оно и есть.

Выскочивший вслед за девушкой Форбс застыл на пороге, словно споткнувшись о взгляд Ти-Рекса.

\- Эээ… Мы тут хотели немного гульнуть, - осторожно начал он. – Кариша нам не отказала поначалу, мы и подумали…

\- Плохо подумали, - ледяным голосом сказал Кир. – В следующий раз думайте лучше.

Уже потом, сидя перед головизором, он сообразил, что купился и подставил себя. Теперь Стоун знает, что ему не все равно. К чести Хозяина, тот потом ни разу не вспомнил об этом случае. Да и к чему бы? Вовсе незачем это озвучивать. Теперь у него был рычаг для Кира, кнопочка, которая с каждым днем неотвратимо делалась все эффективнее, просто сейчас ему незачем было ее использовать.

 

Нет, влюбляться Кир не собирался. Но время, то, что эта девушка была единственной ниточкой из прошлого, и то, что он устроил ей в первую же встречу, сделали свое дело. Он понимал, что попадает в ловушку, расставленную Хозяином, но ничего не мог изменить. Избавить его от ненужной привязанности могла только смерть Карины, которую он был не в состоянии теперь допустить. Замкнутый круг.

Впрочем, все это было вилами по воде писано. Вечное ожидание подвоха и инстинкт самосохранения заставляли Кира просчитывать все варианты, но не факт, что Стоун на самом деле расставлял эту западню. Хотя и мог – на будущее.

Где только были твои инстинкты, идиот, когда ты тратил все свободные ночи на молчанку с этой оленихой?

 

***

 

Очередной вызов от Хозяина разбудил его среди ночи. Сонно пошевелилась рядом Карина, но не проснулась – он позволил ей заснуть всего пару часов назад, она слишком вымоталась, чтобы просыпаться от зуммера вызова.

 

С того дня, как Кир отогнал от нее Форбса и компанию, она стала частой гостьей в его постели. В первую ночь после того случая она пришла сама. Он поначалу испытал даже недовольство – не хватало еще, чтобы ее поразил стокгольмский синдром, но потом до него дошло, что Карина поняла то же, что и он сам. Если она не будет спать с ним, ей придется спать с кем-то еще. А он дал ей понять, все эти полгода давал понять своим поведением, что та первая ночь больше не повторится. Остальные же претенденты таких гарантий не давали.

Он принял ее услуги, как плату за покровительство. Вполне по-деловому.

 

\- Кирилл, у нас проблемы, - отрывисто бросил Стоун, едва он вошел в кабинет.

Он нетерпеливо махнул рукой, указывая на кресло напротив себя. Кир сел, и перед ним тут же включился монитор. Пробежав глазами строки сообщения, он нахмурился.

\- Откуда эта информация?

Стоун медлил не больше пары секунд.

\- Источник находится в штабе ВКС на «Плутоне-1».

Кир молчал, выжидательно глядя в лицо Хозяина. Тот понял, вздохнул, и все же договорил:

\- Майкл Доусон, секретарь начштаба. Его информация должна быть верной.

Кир не моргнул и глазом, хотя его это имя словно обухом по голове ударило. Подумать только – старина Майк… Интересно, когда его вербанули? Наверное, уже после «Киплинга», кому был раньше интересен секретарь командира носителя. А вот секретарь начальника штаба – это да. Сколько ж ему заплатили или чем шантажировали?

\- Его мать одна живет на Марсе, - снова читая его мысли, ответил Стоун.

\- Да, тогда информация верна, - медленно сказал Кир. - Майк привязан к ней больше, чем можно себе представить.

Стоун кивнул.

\- Итак, наша база на Эриссе раскрыта. Я должен был находиться там завтра вечером. Они планируют захватить и базу, и меня… Сейчас некогда гадать, как они это узнали, не будем ломать голову. Доусон должен сообщить имя стукача в ближайшее время.

\- Судя по всему, крыса находится на Эриссе, - предположил Кир.

\- Да, я тоже так думаю.

\- Вы хотите отменить сделку?

\- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты спланировал инсценировку моей гибели. Эрисса должна быть уничтожена вместе со мной, крысой и спецназом. Из трех названных один должен остаться в живых. Я, - Стоун усмехнулся своей усмешкой-ящеркой.

Кир помолчал. Да, умно. Стоун не может не прилететь на базу, потому что тогда крыса стукнет в штаб, и операцию отменят, а куда и когда ударят в следующий раз – неизвестно. А инсценировав свою смерть, он отведет внимание законников от своей персоны надолго… Если, конечно, они тут вычислят крысу. Но сейчас главное не это…

\- Я позволю себе, Алан, напомнить об одном пункте нашего соглашения.

\- Это не террористическая акция. Это обеспечение моей личной безопасности – основная обязанность начальника моей СБ, - жестко ответил Стоун. – Никто лучше тебя не справится с этой конкретной задачей, потому что только ты из всего моего окружения имел непосредственное отношение к операциям спецназа ВКС. Это твоя работа, Кирилл.

Сейчас вспомнит про Карину, - неожиданно тоскливо подумал Кир.

Однако Стоун больше не сказал ни слова.

Кир снова пробежал глазами сообщение. Один носитель. Правильно, зачем для астероида, пусть и большого, с одной базой на поверхности, больше подразделений… Одной мобильной роты хватит с головой.

\- Мне нужны подробные схемы базы на Эриссе. Все подземные и наземные коммуникации. Система спутников. Силы, которыми мы располагаем, включая боевые корабли.

\- Я распоряжусь дать тебе полный доступ ко всей информации. Через пятнадцать минут сможешь зайти в базу данных со своего компьютера. Предпочтешь работать в кабинете или дома?

Конечно, в кабинете. Чтобы не встречаться с Кариной. Ведь это она повлияла на его быстрое согласие. Стоун все рассчитал верно. Совсем не нужно в разговоре с умным человеком давить на все кнопки. Умному человеку достаточно знать, что на них могут нажать. Кир был умным…

 

***

 

Кир откинулся в кресле, закрыл глаза и помассировал виски. Сведений было более чем достаточно. Пришло новое сообщение от Майка. Он не смог узнать имя шпиона, даже не мог сказать – на Эриссе ли тот находится, но зато прислал план предстоящей операции. Обойти бывших коллег теперь было проще пареной репы. Вопрос – как сделать это с минимальными потерями для обеих сторон? Кир не мог отмахнуться от мыслей о том, что сейчас он планирует убийство не только персонала Эриссы, но и тех, с кем, возможно, служил пару лет назад. Да, план составлялся на Плутоне – но там штаб. А какой из носителей придет к Эриссе – неизвестно. А если это будет носитель Балу? «Лиона-1» ближе к этой базе, чем Плутон…

 

План он закончил разрабатывать к утру.

Экстренно собранный совет во главе с самим Стоуном план одобрил и признал почти гениальным.

\- Твои бывшие начальники даже не представляют, сколько они потеряли с твоим уходом из армии, - сказал Стоун. – Думаю, все пройдет успешно. Итак, после завершения дела я исчезну на пару недель, и мое местонахождение будет неизвестно никому из вас. За это время мне нужно найти предателя – пусть и посмертно.

\- Думаю, нам нужно взять одного из парней в погонах, - предложил консультант по оружию. – Если на него правильно надавить, он все скажет.

Кир покачал головой.

\- Вряд ли. Исполнители никогда не знают таких подробностей. Это знает, скорее всего, только начштаба. Кроме Доусона никто не поможет.

Стоун кивнул.

\- Да, господин Карпов прав, как всегда. Полицейские, спецназ и разведка – три разных направления, они не пересекаются в таких узлах… Нам мог бы помочь командир носителя – но мы решили его не трогать.

Носитель, по плану Кира, должен был наблюдать взрыв на Эриссе и унести на Плутон подтверждения уничтожения базы и гибели Стоуна. Возможно, Алан и понял, что дело не в подтверждении, но давить не стал – уничтожение носителя не было необходимым в данном случае. Хозяин тоже был умным человеком, и никогда не давил больше, чем того требовало дело.

\- Что ж, на этом закончим. Приступим к подготовке. Кирилл, ты остаешься за главного здесь до моего возвращения. Надеюсь, ты справишься. Все сделки отложены, все перевозки приостановлены, все деловые встречи отменены. Если все пройдет удачно – а в этом я уверен – можешь считать, что у тебя двухнедельный отпуск. Форбс свяжется с тобой по первому каналу, когда наш корабль достигнет точки перехода. Я, сам понимаешь, до некоторого времени в эфир выходить поостерегусь.

Стоун поднялся первым, давая понять, что совещание окончено.

 

Кир остался следить за ходом событий на Нерине. Стоун в самом начале отклонил его предложение лететь с ним.

\- Я знаю, что ты не подведешь меня. А если план не сработает – мои люди все равно тебя достанут, ты же знаешь. В случае же удачи мне нет смысла рисковать тобой. Кроме меня и экипажа моего корабля все должны погибнуть. А ты нужен мне здесь, и живой.

Кир остался. Он видел на мониторах, как прибыл на Эриссу корабль Стоуна, видел, как от ближайшей точки перехода шел носитель класса А, и остро жалел об одном – что не может узнать его названия. Он видел десантные катера, заходящие на посадку – шесть катеров. Два взвода… На мониторе, отражающем живые схемы базы и датчики движения он наблюдал и штурм, и отход Форбса и Стоуна, и взрывы коммуникаций, и то, как одна за другой гасли точки, отражающие передвижения спецназовцев. Корабль Стоуна стартовал точно в момент, рассчитанный Киром, консультантом по технике и капитаном корабля. Это было опасно, но только так можно было ускользнуть от радаров носителя.

Стоун ушел. Эрисса была уничтожена. Кир отправил к месту взрыва ожидающий сигнала отряд спасателей, выждав положенное время, за которое известие о катастрофе должно было дойти до резиденции Стоуна, а сам остался ждать вызова, извещающего о начале каникул. Невыносимо тянуло напиться, но нужно было довести дело до конца.

 

Сигнал пришел чуть раньше. Кир переключился на прием, но это оказался не Форбс.

\- Крыша, я Аист, - неторопливо произнес голос Лайема, руководителя отряда спасателей. – Все пусто, выживших нет…

\- Возвращайтесь, - устало оборвал его Кир.

\- …Кроме одного. Мы нашли на обломках астероида одного из их ребят. Он был в тяжелом скафандре, его малость потрепало, но он живой.

Кир вздрогнул. Брать языка не входило в его планы. Но не приказывать же его убить.

\- Захватите с собой. Пригодится, - сказал он вслух и отключил связь.

Когда на связь вышел Форбс, Кир каким-то шестым или седьмым чувством понял, что Стоун уже в курсе. И точно. После стандартного приветствия, которое означало, что все в порядке, Форбс бросил:

\- Канарейку в клетку, если не запоет – жди меня, я ее научу.

 

***

 

«Канарейку» доставили через пять часов. На подземном этаже особняка Стоуна специально для подобных случаев находилось три камеры, рассчитанные каждая на одного человека, и еще одна – рассчитанная на одного говорящего человека и двух-трех, которые заставляли бы его говорить. Кир был там всего пару раз – на экскурсии и во время допроса одного шпиона от конкурентов Стоуна. Зрелище было мерзкое даже для Ти-Рекса, и с тех пор он избегал бывать в этом секторе особняка.

Теперь он был за главного, а кроме того – он был начальником службы безопасности, и первый допрос ему придется провести самому.

Передатчик включился, едва отряд спасателей вышел из точки перехода.

\- Шеф, мы будем у вас через двадцать минут. Парень без сознания, нужен врач, - сообщил Лайем. – Думаю, в ближайшие несколько часов вы от него не услышите ни слова.

А вот это будет проблематично. Медсестру Стоун забрал с собой – на всякий случай, а врачу предоставил отпуск, вместе с большинством обслуживающего персонала дома. Врача можно было вызвать обратно, но он покинул Нерину, и вернется самое быстрое завтра. Ладно. Если скафандр цел, вряд ли у пленника что-то больше пары царапин и сотрясения мозга. Пара дней, и он будет в норме. Хотя лучше бы он провалялся без сознания пару недель. А еще лучше – умер бы по дороге на Нерину. Для него же лучше.

Кир зашел в комнату к Карине. Она встретила его, сидя на кровати. Он отметил про себя, что совместные ночи заметно успокоили девушку, она перестала трястись при каждом его внезапном появлении, и из ее глаз пропал ужас. Почему-то его это не огорчало.

\- Ты сейчас будешь мне нужна. Умеешь оказывать первую помощь? – Кир уловил непонимание, поморщился и уточнил: - Ну, перевязку сможешь сделать, если будет несерьезная царапина?

\- Смогу, - тихо ответила она.

Умница, пока не надо задавать вопросов. Впрочем, Карина никогда ни о чем не спрашивала. Она вообще редко подавала голос, что Кира до сих пор более чем устраивало.

\- Отлично. Сейчас привезут одного человека, ты спустишься к нему и поможешь обработать раны, если они будут. Я пойду с тобой, но вмешаюсь, только если будет что-то серьезное.

\- По статусу не положено? – вдруг так же тихо, не поднимая глаз, спросила Карина.

Кир почувствовал, что у него брови ползут вверх, но он справился с мимолетным удивлением.

\- И это тоже, - сухо ответил он. – Готовься, я позову.

 

***

 

Ему некогда было особенно анализировать изменения в поведении девушки. В конце концов, сколько можно играть в «кто кого перемолчит»… Рано или поздно она должна была заговорить, и вполне естественно, что она на это решилась именно тогда, когда он сам заговорил с ней не о постели, а о других проблемах.

Сейчас его занимало другое. Человек, оказавшийся при штурме в тяжелом скафандре, вряд ли был рядовым спецназовцем. Вряд ли он был и командиром взвода – те участвовали в штурме наравне с подчиненными, а во время штурма объекта в вакууме использовались только легкие скафандры, не стесняющие движения, но не защищающие от катаклизмов, подобных тому взрыву. Значит, это кто-то из офицеров более высокого ранга, чем лейтенант или капитан. Возможно, даже командир носителя. Что он забыл на поверхности астероида, зачем полез в бой, когда обязан был находиться на носителе?

Теперь, кто бы он ни был, его участи позавидовать сложно. Кир знал, что сам не сможет проводить допросов с пристрастием, и не сможет отдать приказ для проведения такого допроса кому-то другому. Две недели он будет уговаривать парня заговорить по-хорошему. Но он знал, что тот вряд ли скажет хоть слово добровольно. И через две недели, когда вернется Стоун, для пленника все будет кончено.

 

Через полчаса его известили, что пленник доставлен на подземный уровень. Кир зашел за Кариной, и они вместе направились вниз. Девушка вела себя немного более уверенно, чем раньше – да, Кир понимал, что все дело в том, что она перестала чувствовать себя только лишь игрушкой в постели. Мог бы раньше догадаться, - подумалось ему, но он отмахнулся от неуместных мыслей. В конце концов, что ему за дело до душевного равновесия этой девчонки.

\- Шеф, на связи Крауф. Он хочет переговорить с тем, кто сейчас занимает место господина Стоуна, - включился наушник голосом дежурного связиста.

Черт. Как невовремя…

\- Лайем, покажи Карине парня, пусть она его осмотрит. Я подойду чуть позже, у меня срочное дело.

Он развернулся и почти бегом бросился наверх. Крауфа надо было успокоить и перенести все переговоры на пару-тройку недель.

Разговор с встревоженным партнером Хозяина занял добрых двадцать минут. Когда экран головизора погас, Кир чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Нет, все же, работа дипломата ему хоть и удается, но лучше бы никогда к ней не прикасаться… Все, что ему сейчас хотелось, это выпить и упасть в кровать. Лучше одному, но можно и с Кариной – девчонка отлично делала массаж. Однако его ждало еще одно дело. Ладно, сегодня состоится только знакомство. Все дела можно оставить на завтра. Или на послезавтра, спешить пока некуда.

Он спустился на подземный уровень. У лестницы его ждал один Лайем.

\- Шеф, Карина у раненого, у него там разбита голова, и он умудрился сломать ребро. В сознание пока не приходил, но мы думаем, все будет в норме через пару дней. Говорить сможет.

\- «Мы»?

\- Я отпустил ребят, мы осматривали его с Кариной. Сейчас с ними двое из охраны. Думаю, тут вообще хватит автоматики. Люди устали, им нужно отдохнуть, - Лайем вопросительно взглянул на Кира.

Тот качнул головой, переваривая это «мы», потом кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Сейчас я заберу Карину, а ты бери охранников. Я поставлю сторож-автомат, зафиксирую его наручниками, и все могут отдыхать. Ты прав.

Лайем кивнул, вызвал в передатчик охранников, и первым направился наверх. Кир проводил взглядом его, потом двоих здоровяков, неторопливо прошествовавших мимо него из тюремного коридора по лестнице, и медленно пошел в сторону камеры с «канарейкой». Он нажал кнопку открытия дверей и, глубоко вздохнув, сделал шаг внутрь.

Карина встретила его, стоя у стены, где на невысокой жесткой койке лежал неподвижный пленник. Киру вдруг показалось, что в девушке что-то неуловимо изменилось – он впервые за все время, что знал ее тут, на Нерине, увидел в ней прежнюю решительную женщину. Он подумал, что разберется с этим позже, и сделал шаг вперед. И только сейчас осознал, что Карина не просто стоит между ним и тем парнем. Она преграждает ему путь. Это было видно по развороту ее плеч, по слегка раскинутым в стороны рукам, как крылья у птицы, защищающей гнездо с птенцами, и даже по изменившемуся взгляду.

\- В чем дело? – спросил Кир, остановившись.

Он понимал, что если будет нужно, он просто отбросит девчонку в сторону, но ему не было это нужно сию минуту. А вот разобраться он хотел.

Карина молчала, не двигаясь с места.

\- Я все равно пройду, если захочу, ты же это понимаешь, - почти мягко сказал он. – Это твой дружок? – озарила его догадка. – Ты его знаешь?

\- Ты не тронешь его, - вдруг сказала она, и в ее голосе он услышал прежние жесткие, как пустынный саксаул, нотки. – Не тронешь.

\- Спокойно.

Кир вдруг почувствовал себя уставшим. Невозможно уставшим. Ему следовало сейчас разъяриться, отшвырнуть посмевшую говорить с ним таким тоном зарвавшуюся наложницу, но он не мог.

\- Я не трону его, - он поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте. – Ты можешь думать обо мне все, что угодно, у тебя есть на то веские основания, но я не садист, и не собираюсь пытать бесчувственного беспомощного человека.

\- А когда он придет в себя?

У девчонки прорезался не только голос, но и упрямая наглость…

\- Когда он придет в себя, все будет зависеть от его поведения. Я не буду испытывать неземного наслаждения от того, что мне придется вытягивать из него сведения силой, я предпочел бы, чтобы он рассказал мне все сам. Но тут уж - как он сам решит.

\- Он не расскажет.

Уверенность Карины вызвала у него улыбку.

\- Ты так хорошо его знаешь?

Он не поверил своим глазам: Карина усмехнулась в ответ – одними губами.

\- Не только я, - бросила она и быстро отошла в сторону.

 

Да. Этот не расскажет ничего. И наверняка ведь знает многое из того, что интересует Стоуна. Но они со Стоуном никогда не узнают правды. Потому что эта канарейка петь не будет, даже если за него возьмется не только Форбс. Тут может помочь только что-то типа сыворотки правды… если она есть у Стоуна…

Все это пронеслось у Кира в голове, пока он стоял столбом, пытаясь осознать увиденное. Ему стоило больших трудов не измениться в лице и довольно быстро собраться. Он подошел к лежащему человеку, недрогнувшими руками защелкнул на его запястьях наручники и прикрепил к ним длинную цепь из титанового сплава, которая не позволит пленнику сделать больше двух шагов от стены. Чувствительные датчики на стенах сообщат ему лично, когда парень придет в себя.

А сейчас тут больше нечего делать.

\- Иди наверх, - отрывисто скомандовал Кир, и Карина не посмела ослушаться.

Он вышел вслед за девушкой, не оглядываясь.

 

Вечером она пришла к нему без вызова, сама, как в первую ночь. Но Кир видел, что на этот раз она пришла не для секса.

\- Что ты будешь делать? – спросила она, заняв свое место в мягком кресле.

Кир не удивился вопросу. Он уже признал за Кариной право говорить с ним об этом.

\- Пока я буду ждать, чтобы он пришел в себя.

\- А потом?

\- Потом я попробую поговорить с ним.

\- А если он не захочет?

Кир на секунду сжал губы.

\- Он не захочет, это верно. Мы расстались… на не очень приятной ноте для нас обоих.

\- Неприятной?

Кир усмехнулся.

\- Ну да, вряд ли можно назвать приятной нотой взаимное желание убить друг друга.

Карина помолчала, потом подняла глаза и спросила уже менее уверенным голосом:

\- Ты все еще хочешь убить его?

Он ответил быстро, быстрее, чем успел подумать, как будто испугавшись вопроса:

\- Нет!

Девушка некоторое время смотрела на него в упор.

\- Но ты убьешь его, даже если не дотронешься до него пальцем. Тебе достаточно просто ничего не делать, - тихо произнесла она, наконец.

Кир отвел взгляд.

\- Уйди, - попросил он устало. – Я хочу остаться один.

Карина молча поднялась и выскользнула за дверь.

 

Она права, черт побери. Даже если он уговорит пленника что-то рассказать – а это утопия – его все равно убьют. Да, ему не нужно делать ничего, чтобы убийство совершилось. Ты к этому готов? Ты знал, что когда-нибудь безмятежному состоянию придет конец, и придется выбирать – бизнес это или новая жизнь. Вчера тебя уже заставили сделать шаг в сторону от просто бизнеса. Ты убил своих ребят. Теперь уже ясно, что своих, с «Киплинга». Оба взвода, направленных на астероид, не вернулись на носитель, в полном составе. Да, если бы план составлял кто-то другой, погибла бы вся рота. Но как долго ты сможешь работать на два фронта? Впрочем, жизнь была милосердна, и не заставила тебя мучиться этим выбором долго и многократно. Все решится сейчас, в эти две недели. Что ты выберешь? Безбедную жизнь, интересную работу в золотой клетке, или смерть, но не предательство?

Что такое предательство, Карпов? Это когда тебе доверяют, тебя считают другом, а ты предаешь эти возлагаемые на тебя надежды. Тебе сейчас кто-то доверяет? Тебя кто-то считает другом? Нет, все в прошлом. О тебе уже забыли и думать. Сохранять верность давно ушедшим отношениям? К чему?

Да не отношениям, Кир. Самому себе. Сколько ты сможешь потом спокойно жить, пользуясь благосклонностью Стоуна, неся в душе гибель ребят с «Киплинга» и этого приключенца, который сейчас валяется в подвале и понятия не имеет, во что вляпался в очередной раз. Ага, а сможешь ли ты сейчас наплевать на себя, Карину, на то, что спасая бывшего сослуживца от пыток, ты подставляешь себя на его место? И потом – вытащить его с планеты не представляется возможным. Кому, как не начальнику СБ знать все устройство охранных систем Нерины? Отсюда нельзя уйти тайком, даже имея в покровителях его, Кирилла Карпова, правую руку Алана Стоуна, не имея визы самого Хозяина.

Кир рывком поднялся, открыл бар, выхватил бутылку с водкой, и залпом выпил столько, сколько смог на одном выдохе. Эта проблема подождет решения до того, как…

Злобный писк браслета. Чертова канарейка продрала глаза чуть раньше, чем они с Лайемом ожидали. Что ж… Поговорим сейчас.

Кир взглянул на бутылку в своей руке, потянулся, было, поставить ее на место, но в последнюю минуту приложился к горлышку еще раз. Так легче. Вроде, отпускает. А вот теперь поговорим, канарейка…

 

***

 

На подземном этаже никого не было. Правильно, все отдыхают. Это хорошо. Первая встреча пройдет лучше без свидетелей.

Кир прошел последний поворот перед нужным ему коридором, слегка впечатавшись в стену – стакан водки на голодный желудок подействовал даже на него. Ничего, пленник не сможет напасть, даже если захочет, и быстрота реакции с ювелирной координацией движений сейчас вряд ли потребуются. А сознание оставалось ясным, как будто он и не пил вовсе.

Кир открыл камеру и вошел внутрь, не остановившись предварительно на пороге, как в первый раз. Нырять в дерьмо – так делать это быстро.

\- Салют, Феникс, - медленно сказал он, замерев в паре шагов от койки. – Это я, Ти-Рекс.

Он знал, что Феникс его слышит, хотя тот не пошевелился.

\- Ты знаешь, где находишься?

Молчание.

\- Вероятно, догадываешься, но я уточню. Ты в резиденции Алана Стоуна. Согласно информации моих людей, на Эриссе из ваших выжил только ты. Думаю, ты должен это знать.

\- «Твои» люди? – наконец, соизволил открыть рот пленник.

\- Мои. Только не надо красивых слов, - предупредил он возможные обвинения. – Это только работа.

\- На Эриссу высаживались «медведи» и «динозавры», Карпов, - жестко перебил его Феникс, не поворачивая головы. – Думаю, ты тоже должен это знать. Раз у тебя такая работа.

Вот скотина. Кир так отмахивался от этих мыслей. Пусть он понял, что это был именно «Киплинг», но зачем было уточнять подробности!

\- Один-один, майор, - спокойно сказал он вслух, не позволяя себе разозлиться.

Это же Феникс, напомнил он себе.

\- Шестьдесят-один.

\- Не надо вешать на меня всех собак, я выполнял свою работу так же, как ты – свою.

\- Хорошо. Продолжай. Что у тебя дальше по программе?

Кир помолчал, потом повернулся и пошел к двери. На сегодня, пожалуй, достаточно. На пороге он остановился.

\- У нас есть около двух недель, чтобы решить все вопросы мирным путем, Феникс, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь. – Мы с тобой расстались далеко не друзьями, сейчас ты вообще считаешь меня врагом, и это логично. Но все это не значит, что я хочу твоих страданий и смерти.

\- Последнего все равно не избежать, а остальное – не твоя забота.

Феникс замолчал, и Кир понял, что это была точка в сегодняшнем разговоре.

 

Он все-таки напился. Запер дверь, отключил все коммуникаторы и напился в стельку, так что утром ему не могли ни дозвониться, ни достучаться. Вопросов никто не задавал, все понимали, что провернутая операция была сложной, и от нее многое зависело, включая его собственную жизнь, и каждый знал, что на месте Кира после завершения напился бы точно также.

И только Карина одарила его при встрече в коридоре непонятным взглядом – Кир готов был поклясться, что в нем было презрение. Едва он понял это, как тут же вернулся с полдороги в офис обратно в дом, ввалился в ее комнату и уставился на нее глазами, в которых еще не рассеялся вчерашний похмельный туман. Карина встретила его стоя, глядя все так же серьезно и непонятно.

\- Что?! – сформулировал он, наконец.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Ничего. Самый простой способ проблем не решает. Он только демонстрирует твою трусость и неумение разгребать то, что сам наворотил. Но все равно от сделанного никуда не денешься…

Он некоторое время соображал, что это она такое сказала.

От удара девушка не устояла на ногах, упала около кровати, уцепившись за ее пластиковую ножку. Она не вскрикнула, но некоторое время сидела на полу неподвижно, приходя в себя.

Кир удовлетворенно кивнул и уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут она тихо засмеялась.

\- И это тоже, Кирилл. Это тоже трусость. И все равно твои проблемы остались при тебе.

Он стремительно вышел, от всей души жалея, что не может просто убить эту разговорившуюся олениху сию же секунду. Не может, но очень хочет. Потому что она права.

 

***

 

Вечером он сделал над собой усилие и снова спустился в камеру.

По его распоряжению Феникса вполне цивилизованно кормили и даже сделали перевязку – правда, он запретил подпускать к пленнику Карину, и повязка теперь была наложена более коряво. Чувствовал себя Феникс намного лучше. По крайней мере, он услышал шаги и встречал Кира так же, как утром Карина – стоя.

\- Привет, - буднично сказал Кир.

Он настраивал себя пол дня, и сейчас был намерен говорить только спокойно и не позволить себе завестись.

Ответа он, конечно, не дождался, но не стал акцентировать на этом свое внимание. Последний час он пытался поставить себя на место Феникса, и понимал, что сам вел бы себя точно так же. А что еще можно сделать в такой ситуации?

\- У меня к тебе долгий разговор, Пашка, - сказал он, опускаясь на принесенный с собой стул. – Так что ты лучше тоже присядь. Прошу тебя, давай без резких движений, вставаний в позу и разрывания на груди рубашки. Я понимаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь, поэтому не собираюсь разводить тут церемонии и читать долгие лекции на тему «как хорошо тебе будет на свободе, куда мы тебя выпустим, как только ты все расскажешь».

Феникс некоторое время смотрел на него непроницаемым синим взглядом, потом вдруг усмехнулся и сел на кровать, по-прежнему молча.

Кир вздохнул.

\- Пашка, ты не дурак, и понимаешь, что тебя отсюда не выпустят. Я сам не могу этого сделать, даже если ты все выложишь. Это не в моих силах.

\- Тогда о чем разговор? – разжал губы Феникс.

\- Скажи, кто передает вам информацию о Стоуне из наших людей, и я попробую избавить тебя от пыток, - решительно сказал Кир, понимая, что дальше тянуть нельзя.

\- Это уже неважно. Наш человек погиб на Эриссе.

Это он зря сказал. Лучше бы все отрицал… Кир знал, что их разговор пишется, и Стоун непременно уцепится за эту фразу. Пашка знает шпика. Значит, может знать что-то еще.

\- Просто назови его имя. Раз он мертв, какая ему разница?

Феникс бросил на него взгляд, полный брезгливого удивления, и промолчал.

 

Он ведь так и будет молчать. Варианта всего два. Феникс погибает – Феникс спасается. Спасти его может только он, Кир. Больше никто не знает кода запуска второго корабля Стоуна, стоящего на стартовой площади позади дома. И только он может обеспечить безопасный взлет этого корабля. Но сделать это можно только отсюда, с планеты. Его самого никто не выпустит в открытый космос. А остаться здесь, выпустив «канарейку»… Это конец. Нет. На это Кир пойти не мог.

Значит, Пашка умрет. И к этой мысли надо привыкнуть. В конце концов, это его работа. И у него, Кира, тоже своя работа. Пути разошлись, и кто виноват, что пересеклись снова они именно на работе…

 

В тот вечер разговор снова окончился ничем. Как и в последующие несколько попыток. На Кира стал косо посматривать Лайем и кое-кто из охранников. Однажды, в начале второй недели, Лайем сам начал разговор

\- Шеф, парень уже вполне здоров. Если вы хотите, я могу помочь вам с допросами.

Кир оторвался от монитора, поднял взгляд на вошедшего, и долго не мог понять, чего тот хочет. Потом до него дошло.

\- Это бесполезно, - сказал он, наконец, совершенно искренне. – Я его знаю. Этот ничего не скажет, хоть ты его разрежь на куски. Если только у вас в арсенале нет чего-нибудь психотропного, чтобы развязать ему язык против его воли.

Лайем с сожалением покачал головой.

\- Нет, этим баловался только Хозяин.

\- Значит, будем ждать его возвращения.

Кир опустил голову, пытаясь снова сосредоточиться на открытом файле.

\- Хозяин будет недоволен.

\- Тогда пусть Форбс после возвращения займется пленником и продемонстрирует Хозяину, что я просто не стал зря тратить силы и нервы! – рявкнул Кир. – А я не палач!

Лайем кивнул и развернулся к выходу. Уже у самой двери он остановился и вдруг быстро вернулся обратно к столу.

\- Шеф, - неожиданно тихо начал он, и Кир снова поднял взгляд, удивленный подозрительно неофициальными нотками. – Шеф, хотите совет? Пристрелите вашего друга сами, даже если он все вам расскажет. Потому что Хозяин никогда не удовлетворяется добровольными признаниями. И вот Форбс как раз – палач.

Кир поднял бровь.

\- А тебе что за дело до этого парня? - ровно поинтересовался он.

Лайем сделал шаг назад и выпрямился.

\- Мне показалось, что вы к нему относитесь…

\- Тебе показалось.

\- Тогда разрешите провести допрос второй ступени. Я не Форбс, но кое-что умею.

Кир почти не медлил.

\- Завтра я еще раз переговорю с ним. Не в камере. Если не получится – твоя очередь.

Когда Лайем вышел, Кир закрыл глаза. Он не представлял, что скажет завтра Фениксу, и что будет делать послезавтра. Но тянуть больше нельзя. Надо рывком. Как засохший бинт с раны.

 

***

 

Кир отпустил охранников, как только те усадили Феникса в кресло напротив, пристегнув его наручники к подлокотникам.

\- Смена обстановки не повредит, - сказал он, включая блокировку дверей и глушитель всех прослушивающих устройств и видеокамер. – Так нам не помешают.

\- И часто ты этой глушилкой пользуешься? – поинтересовался Феникс. – Хозяин не возражает?

\- Нет, не часто. Ночами. Я не актер порно, и есть вещи, которые я не стал бы демонстрировать никому, - спокойно ответил Кир, выкладывая на стол дико не подходящие к обстановке вещи – закуски, овощи, фрукты – все, что смог привезти накануне из Вегаса.

Феникс следил за его передвижениями молча, и по его лицу, как всегда, ничего нельзя было прочесть.

Закончив, Кир подошел к креслу, взглянул с высоты своего роста на знакомое рыжее буйство непокорных стрижке кудрей, не дождался ответного взгляда. Да, Пашка никогда не любил смотреть снизу вверх. Ладно. Кир решительным молниеносным движением расстегнул оковы на запястьях гостя, аккуратно положил их на небольшую тумбочку рядом и так же стремительно вернулся в свое кресло.

\- А вот теперь поговорим нормально. Выпить хочешь? – вдруг предложил он, и был вознагражден удивленным взглядом.

\- Если только есть водка, - последовал ответ.

Один-один. Кир, было, приготовился к долгой осаде.

Когда маленькие рюмки оказались наполненными, он поднял свою и неожиданно для самого себя сказал:

\- За встречу, что ли…

Вторая, выпитая за отсутствующих в этой комнате («Слава Богу», как сказал Феникс) друзей, пошла значительно проще, и Кир попробовал жестом пригласить гостя использовать закуски по назначению. К его облегчению, Феникс не стал изображать гордого героя в застенках палачей, и набросился на еду значительно активнее, чем Кир мог надеяться.

\- Я полагаю, - спустя еще одну рюмку и четверть часа времени, произнес Феникс с набитым ртом, - это рандеву мне устроили перед завтрашними допросами, которые проводить будешь не ты.

Кир промолчал.

\- Все равно ведь ничего не скажу, - последовало неожиданно веселое заявление. – Так что не приходи смотреть. Не стоит отягощать свою и без того нечистую совесть.

Два-один.

\- Пашка, а как там Димка? – спросил Кир.

Ему не хотелось сейчас говорить о завтрашнем дне. Он вообще не хотел сейчас думать о том, где и почему они находятся. По тому, какими посветлевшими глазами посмотрел на него Феникс, он понял, что тот тоже хотел бы забыть об этих нюансах хотя бы на время.

\- Димка на Земле. Учится в своем Транспортном. Женился. Ритка тоже учится – на психолога. Помнишь Ритку?

Кир не помнил, но это было неважно.

\- Детей не завел?

Феникс тихо засмеялся. Кир вдруг понял, что воспоминание об Индиго прогнало последние остатки мрачности между ними.

\- Он давно хочет. А Ритка уперлась – сначала они оба отучатся, а там видно будет.

\- Ей не откажешь в рациональном подходе.

\- Ну, хоть кто-то в этой безумной семейке должен иногда трезво мыслить...

Они выпили за семейное счастье Индиго, и Кир спросил про Балу, Аякса и о других ребятах. Феникс рассказывал где-то даже с удовольствием, а потом вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове.

\- Мы с Никой поженились сразу после завершения операции на Каджеро, - на пару тонов ниже сказал он, и Кир вздрогнул. – Год назад у меня девчонка родилась. Майей назвали.

\- Рыжая? – Кир слегка запнулся.

\- Рыжая, - с непривычной нежностью в голосе отозвался Феникс. – Кудрявая будет, уже видно, зеленоглазая и нахальная…

\- Есть в кого.

Естественно, выпили и за Майку - рыжего птенца удачи.

\- Кир, - сказал решительно Феникс, когда тот потянулся за бутылкой в очередной раз. – Мы с Никой все понимаем. Это было давно, и тогда все было не так. Это было и прошло. Между нами сейчас достаточно всего, не стоит помнить старое.

Кир молча налил прозрачную жидкость, поднял свою рюмку и выпил, не дожидаясь компании.

Это было давно. И тогда все было не так. Да уж, не так.

\- Это теперь все не так, Пашка.

Феникс также молча выпил.

\- Назови мне того, кто сдал Эриссу. - В голове начинало слегка плыть, но после этих слов уже нельзя останавливаться. – Назови, и я не позволю никому до тебя пальцем дотронуться.

Феникс неожиданно резко рассмеялся.

\- Сам прикончишь?

Кир закрыл глаза и напомнил себе, что до прилета Стоуна осталось максимум пять дней. Стоуна и Форбса.

\- Если не будет другого выхода.

\- Эх, Карпов, зачем же ты такой вечер портишь! – Феникс с досадой хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику. – Ну, так хорошо сидели! Может, это последний раз, когда я вот так могу посидеть со старым другом…

\- Здесь нет друзей, - хмуро оборвал его Кир. – Паш, не изображай из себя Индиго, не пытайся паясничать, тебе не идет. Ты же понимаешь, что если бы я был друг, ты бы сейчас сидел не здесь, а в корабле, летящем к Солнечной системе.

\- Главное, что это понимаешь ты, - пожал плечами Феникс.

\- Скажи имя мертвеца, и я сделаю для тебя все, что смогу! - Кир почувствовал, как прорывается отчаяние и зарождается уже привычная злость на упрямого хмельного барана.

Феникс поднялся, потянулся к столу и задумчиво положил в рот темную ягоду, похожую на маслину.

\- Знаешь, ты начинаешь действовать мне на нервы, - сообщил он спустя минуту.

Кир от неожиданности этого наглого заявления даже задохнулся.

\- Я?! На нервы?

Последовавший уверенный кивок рыжей головы заставил Кира пересмотреть свои планы на ближайший вечер.

\- Слушай, ты! – он одним прыжком оказался около спокойно жующего Феникса. – Я не собираюсь рисковать головой ради твоей бараньей башки и прекрасных синих глаз!

\- Можно подумать, я умоляю тебя это сделать, - ехидно ответил тот, но мгновенно стал серьезным. – Уйди в сторону, Карпов. Ты свое дело уже сделал – в твоей ловушке погибли твои же «динозавры» и «медвежата» Балу. Если ты полагаешь, что отсрочка на несколько дней моей встречи с вашими заплечных дел мастерами искупит это предательство – так ты ошибаешься.

Три-один.

Кира захлестнула дикая смесь гнева, возмущения и самого отвратительного чувства – осознания реальности только что сказанного. Но будь это сто раз правдой, он не собирался выслушивать это все от того, кто виноват в том, что Кирилл Карпов оказался там, где оказался. Да, конечно! Если бы не этот рыжий, не вовремя воскресший тогда на Каджеро, сейчас Кир служил бы на «Киплинге», и, возможно, это он командовал бы штурмом Эриссы, и уж он не допустил бы такого провала – потому что здесь, у Стоуна, не было бы такого «гениального консультанта». И это он был бы женат на Нике Ревневой, и не было бы никакой рыжей Майки, а был бы, может, сероглазый динозавренок…

От такой осязаемой близости этого несбывшегося Кира словно подбросило. Он сгреб Феникса за грудки и выдохнул в это наглое лицо:

\- Не смей говорить мне о предательстве. Что ты знаешь обо мне и том, как я сюда попал?

Феникс слегка брезгливо и почти без видимых усилий разжал его руки, как будто он был ребенком.

\- Я знаю, что ты погнался за деньгами, а последние человеческие принципы оставил в «Колизее». И что чувство вины заставляет тебя сейчас вместо того, чтобы просто выполнить свою работу, устраивать тут вечера воспоминаний. Как будто воспоминания очистят твою совесть.

Он отпустил Кира, сжал кулаки и жестко добавил, глядя на него совершенно трезвыми глазами, в которых плескалась синяя ненависть:

\- И еще я знаю, что ты предатель и трус.

Четыре-один.

Ти-Рекс медленно отступил на шаг, и вдруг ударил - вкладывая в удар вес всего тела и всю свою скопившуюся за последнее время злость на все и на всех, молниеносно и сокрушительно. Удар достиг цели, Феникс не успел увернуться - его движения сковывали поврежденное ребро и алкоголь. Однако на ногах он оказался почти в то же мгновение, собранный, спокойный и решительный, лишь слегка пошатнувшись, как, собственно, и Ти-Рекс.

\- Решил начать прямо сейчас? - спросил Феникс, зло усмехнувшись губами, на которых выступила кровь. - Давай, ты ведь нашел виноватого.

Ти-Рекс ударил снова, не дожидаясь, когда тот замолчит, но на этот раз Феникс ускользнул.

\- А еще лучше приходи завтра, получишь удовольствие, - продолжил он. – Тебе даже делать ничего не придется, за тебя все сделают. Обещаю незабываемое зрелище…

Тут ему пришлось замолчать, потому что Ти-Рекс окончательно вышел из себя. В отличие от многих, ярость в драке ему не мешала, а наоборот, помогала. Впрочем, прежде чем он повалил противника, тот успел достать его несколькими хорошими ударами. Но когда они, уже оказавшись на полу, подкатились к креслу, на котором чуть раньше сидел Феникс, на пол от толчка упали наручники. Ти-Рекс не раздумывал – уловив момент, он схватил их и так же быстро, как недавно снимал, пристегнул одну руку Феникса к ножке кресла. Тот, было, дернулся – но это кресло было предназначено для допросов, и его ножки намертво прикрепили к полу специально для этой вечеринки…

Тяжело дыша, Ти-Рекс встал на ноги. На этот раз Феникс соизволил поднять голову и смотрел таки снизу вверх то ли зло, то ли весело, но Ти-Рекса уже нельзя было пробить никакими взглядами. Он открыл дверь нажатием кнопки, в комнату вошли двое из охраны, которые, повинуясь его жесту, увели пленника.

\- Лайем, - Ти-Рекс нажал кнопку передатчика, - завтра с утра он твой. Мне нужно знать имя стукача на Эриссе и всех, кто еще внедрен в нашу сеть.

Он сел в кресло, откинулся на спинку, потом рывком поднялся, схватил бутылку, сделал пару глотков прямо из горлышка, и вдруг с силой швырнул бутылку в стену.

Чертов упрямец! Напросился.

Сейчас, медленно остывая, Кир подумал, что Феникса тоже снесло с тормозов. Потому что такие подколки и поведение «дай-ка, я тебя разозлю» - совсем не в его стиле. Это Индиго мог бы так себя вести. Алкоголь, что ли, подействовал?

\- Я слышала разговор Лайема с охранниками, - сказали от двери.

Кир закрыл глаза.

\- Уйди, Карина.

\- Сам не справился? – ядовито сказала она, не двигаясь с места. – Инициативу решил проявить? Выслужиться?

Кир открыл глаза. Надо бы рявкнуть, но злость вся ушла, остались усталость и растерянность.

\- Я ничего не могу сделать. Он сам нарвался. Я хотел обойтись без этого, хотя бы до прилета Стоуна.

\- А потом, когда он прилетит? Его все равно убьют. И все твои страдания останутся просто слезливыми воспоминаниями. Знаешь, ты бы лучше его сам пристрелил, - жестко закончила она и быстро вышла.

Разговорилась… Прав он был тогда, на Каджеро. Карина к Фениксу очень неровно дышит. Как она была готова в лицо Киру вцепиться, когда он впервые пришел в камеру! А что позволяет себе сейчас? Она за последние несколько дней наговорила больше, чем за все полгода их знакомства на Нерине. «Пристрелить». Сговорились они с Лайемом, что ли?

Кир, она говорит так, потому что знает, что права. А ты трус и предатель. И с тобой иначе нельзя разговаривать. Она просто старается докричаться до твоей совести. Эх, знать бы, где та совесть у тиранозавров…

\- Лайем, - позвал он в передатчик.

\- Указания на завтра, шеф? – отозвался тот.

\- Не переусердствуй.

\- Я понимаю. Ему еще надо дождаться Хозяина.

Кир отключил связь.

 

В эту ночь Карина не пришла. Она, видимо, сочла, что сказала все, что могла. Кир же не смог уснуть. Его раздирало желание пойти вниз, к Пашке. Он даже подключился к видеонаблюдению, но увидел только неподвижную спину. Феникс спал, или делал вид, что спал. «У него стальные нервы или вовсе нервов нет», - вспомнил Кир детский стишок.

А вот у самого Кира нервы, видимо, решили заявить о себе. Он ворочался, вставал, пытался включать головизор, пытался выпить – не лезло в горло. Под утро его обуяла идиотская мысль пойти к Карине и тупо спросить – что делать. Удержали остатки самообладания и гордость. Да, он уже признал, что на этой планете есть только один человек, которому можно довериться… Но ей он не собирался об этом сообщать.

Светало. Он понял, что засыпать уже поздно. Умылся, оделся и едва вышел из ванной, как раздался вызов.

\- Шеф, мы начинаем, если хотите – присоединяйтесь, - бодро известил его Лайем.

Кир медленно подошел к окну. Утро обещало быть теплым и ясным. Сейчас бы куда-нибудь на море, - тоскливо подумал он. Странно, никогда не рвался к морю, а тут вдруг…

Он вздохнул, развернулся и пошел к двери. Все равно ведь спустишься. Чего тянуть.

Едва распахнув дверь, он встретился глазами с Кариной, стоявшей у входа в свою комнату. Она стояла, заложив руки за спину, и смотрела на него с такой же тоской, которую он чувствовал у себя внутри. Девушка молчала, но он знал, о чем она молчит. Я не могу ничего сделать, Карина. Я не знаю, что можно сделать…

Да знаешь ты. Но сделать это – значит, потерять все. Включая жизнь.

Да. А не сделать – потерять себя. И Феникса. И Балу, и всех тех, кого он уже убил, на Эриссе.

Кир отвернулся от этих молчаливо умоляющих глаз и быстро пошел к лестнице. По ней спускаться дольше, чем на лифте.

 

На последнем повороте к камерам Кир притормозил, но буквально на долю секунды. По-настоящему он остановился у дверей той самой камеры, где сейчас Лайем пытался сделать то, что не смог сам Кир в течение десяти дней.

Звукоизоляции тут не делали специально, достаточно того, что изолирован весь тюремный сектор. Считалось, видимо, что звуковые эффекты отсюда должны благоприятно влиять на нервы других пленников. Однако звуковой эффект от действий, производимых сейчас внутри камеры Лайемом, был равен нулю. Деловая, собранная тишина. Может, он поторопился и пришел слишком рано? Или наоборот… Кир так и не смог открыть дверь. Он прошел к пустующему пульту дежурного охранника и включил видеонаблюдение.

Нет, он пришел как раз вовремя.

Кир потянулся, было, к выключателю, но заставил себя остановиться. Нет уж, смотри. Ты хотел этого, правда? Ты же знал, что это будет именно так. А ведь это еще не Форбс. С Форбсом, насколько он понял Лайема, тишины не будет даже с Фениксом. Нет, ты глаз не отводи...

Первые звуки – голос Лайема, вежливо интересующийся именем «крысы». И молчание в ответ. Кир все-таки закрыл глаза. Даже Ти-Рексу невозможно было на это смотреть. Потому что это - Феникс.

\- Шеф, у меня сообщение от господина Стоуна! – включился голос связиста в наушнике. – Они с Форбсом подходят к точке перехода, будут у Нерины через полтора часа. Готовимся к встрече!

Кир открыл глаза, бросил последний взгляд на монитор и щелкнул выключателем. Полтора часа. И здесь будет Форбс.

Рывком. Как бинт с раны…

Он поднялся и решительно подошел к двери, которую четверть часа назад не смог открыть, нажал кнопку, и шагнул внутрь.

\- Все, Лайем, сворачивайся, - сказал он, глядя исключительно на подчиненного. – Хозяин вышел на связь, они будут тут через полтора часа.

\- Смена караула? – усмехнулся Лайем. – Может, оставить его тут, Форбсу предстоит много работы, пусть начинает сразу… Придется постараться.

Кир заставил себя усмехнуться в ответ.

\- Думаю, что у Форбса будут другие дела по возвращении. В камеру его, - кивнул он охранникам.

\- Вы не знаете Форбса, шеф, - пожал плечами Лайем и вышел вслед за охраной.

Кир закрыл камеру, поднялся наверх.

Карина даже не подняла головы, когда он вошел к ней в комнату, но ему было не до ее капризов.

\- Стоун возвращается, - сказал он. – У нас есть час. Бери аптечку, иди вниз, я предупредил охрану. Поставь мне Пашку на ноги, в аптечке полно стимуляторов. Быстро.

Карина вскинула голову, она явно ничего не понимала.

\- Я могу воспользоваться вторым кораблем Стоуна, - ответил он на ее незаданный вопрос. – Он стартует прямо от дома, и в состоянии долететь до Лионы, например. Корабль одноместный, но вдвоем там можно находиться.

\- Вдвоем?

\- Марш вниз, - скомандовал Кир и вышел.

 

Он отослал Лайема и его ребят проверять второе крыло дома. Сымитировав сигнал охранной системы на периметре, отправил туда оставшихся охранников.

Дом был пуст.

Кир спустился вниз, когда Феникс уже сидел на койке, а Карина заканчивала перевязку. Она была бледна, но руки почти не дрожали. Они дружно встретили Кира вопросительными взглядами, в которых он прочитал вопрос «Что, совесть заела?».

Идите вы оба…

\- Корабль готов к взлету. Я закончил составление легенды, отправил в диспетчерскую. Через десять минут должен придти ответ. Если все нормально, успеете взлететь и достичь точки перехода раньше, чем вас хватятся. А после нее вас уже не засекут. Справишься с управлением? – он впервые после вчерашнего вечера посмотрел в глаза Фениксу.

\- Справлюсь, - отозвался тот. – А ты?

\- У меня еще тут есть дела, и потом я не собираюсь бросать работу только потому, что на горизонте появился ты, - резковато ответил Кир.

\- Они поймут, что ты помог мне.

\- Не твоя забота, - не удержался Кир. - Пошли наверх.

 

Ответ из диспетчерской пришел, Кира там знали и вполне ему доверяли. Лайем, было, подал голос, но Кир уже придумал, куда отправить его еще на десять-двадцать минут.

\- Корабль полностью готов, топливные баки полные, все системы проверены… Необходимые навигационные данные я уже закачал в бортовой компьютер.

\- Кир, - прервал его Феникс. – Почему ты передумал?

Он помолчал.

\- Если не хочешь, чтобы я передумал снова, бери Карину и мотайте отсюда, пока можете. Сейчас подход к стартовой площади свободен. Мне надо еще кое-что успеть, пока они все не вернулись.

Феникс обернулся на Карину, но она на него не смотрела, сосредоточенно изучала лицо Кира. Тот досадливо поморщился. Еще не хватало.

\- Пошли вон, оба! – вдруг рявкнул он, чувствуя, что начинает злиться. Еще не хватало разводить тут прощания…

Феникс кивнул, взял Карину за руку и повел к выходу.

\- Привет Нике с Димкой, - не выдержал Кир.

Феникс, не оборачиваясь, поднял свободную перебинтованную руку в прощальном салюте, и двери за ними закрылись.

 

***

 

Кир дождался, пока корабль вышел на орбиту, и скрылся на другой стороне планеты, откуда он уйдет в открытый космос. До точки перехода Фениксу с Кариной лететь не больше тридцати минут. Они уйдут в прыжок чуть раньше, чем появится корабль Стоуна. Теперь у Кира было время, чтобы собраться, сконцентрироваться, и подготовиться к тому, чтобы уйти самому. Он мог банально застрелиться, слава Богу, оружие было доступно. А мог сделать все более шикарно. С фейерверком.

Сейчас уже неважно, где Лайем и охранники. Может, они уже заметили взлет корабля, может – нет. Все, что нужно, было сделано самим Стоуном, еще до прихода Кира. О наличии системы самоликвидации резиденции знали только сам Хозяин и шеф его службы безопасности. Что случилось с теми, кто эту систему устанавливал, Кир даже не спрашивал.

Он заканчивал последние приготовления, проверял схему подключения всех взрывных зарядов, как вдруг за спиной открылись створки двери. Он заставил себя сидеть спокойно, не дергаясь, и медленно повернуть голову.

Вот черт побери…

\- Ты хочешь дождаться, когда Стоун окажется в доме? – спросила Карина.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – осведомился Кир.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Я догадалась, что ты не просто так решил остаться.

\- Что. Здесь. Делаешь. Ты.

Киру казалось, что каждое слово добавляет каменности выражению его лица. Дура, зачем она вернулась? Решила все-таки сыграть в любовь?

Карина подошла к столу, заглянула в монитор.

\- Эта схема не сработает, - ткнула она пальцем. – Кабель разорван. Но если подключить так, - она провела длинным ноготком вдоль синих линий, - то можно ничего не изменять.

Кир мысленно плюнул. Он бы заметил разрыв сам, зачем она лезет не в свое дело! Он переключил соединение и замкнул схему на свой пульт управления.

\- Так вас устроит, леди? – саркастически спросил он.

Девушка внимательно всмотрелась в монитор, медленно кивнула.

\- Вполне.

Кир отодвинулся от стола, и вдруг резко вскочил на ноги, уже не пытаясь изображать спокойствие.

\- Ты вообще понимаешь, что тут сейчас будет?! Зачем ты вернулась? Я сделал все, чтобы ты оказалась подальше от меня, зачем ты вернулась?!

Она снова пожала плечами и меланхолично ответила:

\- Затем, что захотела. И позволь мне не объясняться. Ты мог решать, жить мне или умереть, пару дней назад. Сегодня ты отпустил меня на свободу, и я ею воспользовалась. И теперь сама решу, чего я хочу.

Кир почувствовал, что сейчас взорвется – несколько раньше, чем планировал.

\- Пошла вон! Убирайся! Ты еще успеешь уйти из дома…

\- Зачем? – все так же меланхолично отозвалась она. – Чтобы снова попасть к Инессе? Или еще к кому-нибудь?

\- Ты должна была улететь с Пашкой! Ты могла бы…

\- И зачем?

Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь справиться с накатывающейся яростью. Не время сейчас, ему нужна ясная голова. Закрыл глаза, попытался остыть.

\- Пошла вон из дома, - медленно сказал он.

\- Нет.

Кир открыл глаза. Карина стояла прямо перед ним, глядя в глаза с вызовом, который своей глупостью и неуместностью окончательно сбил Кира с выбранной линии поведения. Он шагнул вперед, пытаясь что-то сказать, выдать что-то типа трехэтажной ругани на вздорную упрямую девчонку, но из горла вырвался только полузвериный рык. Она моргнула от неожиданности, но не отшатнулась, и тогда он привычно схватил ее за волосы. Против ожиданий, Карина не рванулась прочь, не вскрикнула – а с таким же диковатым, как и его голос, глухим стоном вдруг шагнула к нему. Так, что они оказались вплотную прижатыми друг к другу.

\- Пусть будет так, как хочешь ты, - незнакомым низким голосом сказала она прямо ему в губы. – Я уйду. Но вместе с тобой. Нам обоим нечего делать там, снаружи. Просто возьми меня… с собой.

Кир от неожиданности этих слов, от незнакомого, пугающего тембра голоса девушки в его руках, выпустил ее волосы из пальцев, и в то же мгновение до него дошло несколько слов из сказанного ею.

Просто возьми меня…

Ее губы, когда он впился в них самым неистовым поцелуем из всех, что когда-нибудь дарил женщинам, пахли смертью, но этот запах и этот вкус заводили ничуть не хуже самого действенного афродизиака.

Это была все та же, привычная на ощупь и взгляд Карина – и она была новой, неизведанной, непознанной. В первый раз за все их долгое знакомство Кир осознал, что именно о такой женщине в постели мечтал всю жизнь – готовой умереть рядом с ним, во время яростного секса, о такой, которая готова принять любую боль, и та только распаляет ее. О такой, которая не боится причинить боль ему – и это нежнее всяких ласковых объятий и слюнявых поцелуев. А вот ее поцелуи сродни укусу вампира – жалят, выпивая его до дна, до самого потаенного донышка, ее объятия подобны кольцам анаконды… Где ты была раньше, огненная? Он впервые встретил пламя, полыхающее так же ярко, как его собственное. Впервые не нужно было сдерживать себя, впервые можно было забыть о рамках и нормах морали – с ней, с этим пламенем страсти, можно было все, и ни за что не испытывать чувства вины. И голова такая ясная, и не требуется сходить с ума, выпуская Ти-Рекса… Его и не надо никуда выпускать – Ти-Рекс тут, они впервые вместе, не прячась друг от друга, впервые он один, сам по себе, целиком, никого не запирает на замки, и ни от кого из себя не отказывается…

 

…Корабль Алана Стоуна опустился на стартовую площадь за домом…

 

Кир вошел в нее, ворвался, как ураган, все сметающий и готовый разорвать любую преграду, встретившуюся ему на пути. Карина впустила его, покоряясь силе, но не согнувшись – ее ответный напор был так силен, что его самого пронзила боль, которой он никогда ранее не испытывал с женщиной в постели. И это было прекрасно.

Они вместе поднимались все выше – над неведомым, над будущим, которое было уже рядом, над болью, страхом, тьмой и светом…

\- Шеф, господин Стоун направляется к вам, - ворвался в этот вихрь чужой голос.

Кир, тяжело дыша, поднял голову, взглянул в монитор на схему слежения. Да, Стоун уже вошел в коридор, ведущий к этой комнате.

Рука коснулась пульта, валяющегося на полу рядом.

\- Ну же… - низкий, сводящий его с ума голос требовал, умолял, вынуждал.

Кир почувствовал, как неодолимая сила природы толкает его снова в нее, в эту женщину, как этот последний толчок высвобождает пружину, сжатую в ней, как она распускается под ним, но не отпускает, увлекает глубже, дальше, сильнее… Еще два почти свирепых удара, преодолевающих сопротивление в ней, и небывалый по силе оргазм пронзил его, как кинжалом. Он упал на разгоряченное тело своей огненной подруги, в ее объятия, пытаясь совладать с собой. Нет, в объятия ее одной руки, потому что вторая, вздрагивающая от сотрясающих их обоих сладких спазмов, легла поверх его – той, что сжимала пульт.

Кир поднял голову и встретил темный, властный взгляд, в котором прочел приказ, согласие, признание, желание, и что-то еще, что не успел распознать.

Звук зуммера входного сигнала никто уже не услышал.

 

***

 

Зато даже в Мун-Вегасе отчетливо был слышен грохот далекого взрыва, который, как потом стало ясно, разнес на куски резиденцию Хозяина, его самого, и всех его людей, находящихся в доме и в саду рядом. На этот раз смерть Алана Стоуна была настоящей.


End file.
